


Butter Knives

by orphan_account



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germany, Gilbert being...Awesome, Hetalia, Italy, M/M, Seriously I have no shame, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig comes home expecting to smell pasta cooking and hear an overly excited Italian greeting him. However, thanks to and unknown magical mishap with Arthur, he finds a peaceful house, with a not-so-peaceful visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharpened

**Author's Note:**

> I got a newfound obsession for 2P! Hetalia and since GerIta is my mega-OTP, I felt like I needed to write something where canon-verse Germany meets 2P!Italy. I had a mighty need. Really. I'm sorry.

Ludwig sighed, running his fingers through the sweat dampened bangs that threatened to flop over his forehead in the uncomfortable heat. It was the middle of summer, and all he wanted to do was get home and lie around in as little clothing as possible. It was the kind of day, though they were rare, that he didn't care much for the decency and order he so loved on a normal basis. He wouldn't have minded if Feliciano was at his house, even though, really, when was he ever not? He also wouldn't have minded if the bouncy Italian saw him in only his underwear. Frankly, Ludwig had seen Feliciano completely naked more than enough times, so he figured that there would be no issues with him lying around indecent.

He couldn't help but start letting his mind wander as he continued walking towards his house, the gravel of the road crunching under his boots and the grocery bags in his arms making his trek just a tad bit less pleasant. As he began to think about Feliciano, as he always did since the Italian was pretty much his only friend and the one he found himself worrying about most, he almost didn't notice that Arthur had been approaching him from the direction of his home. Once he heard the footsteps that were so obviously quicker than his own, he looked up from where his eyes were trained on the grey pebbles and was immediately confused. It wasn't normal for Feli and Arthur to be hanging around each other, so this in itself was odd.

Since Ludwig wasn't the most socially graceful person ever, he decided that his discontent with neighbors should be a prime factor in choosing his home. Therefore, he found himself living in a small but cozy villa on the outskirts of town, the only building at the end of the stony road. So, when he saw Arthur hurriedly skittering past him, his face tight and worried, a large brown, leather bound book clutched tightly to his chest, Ludwig became a bit skeptical. He felt his eyebrow twitch with irritation. Obviously Feliciano was at the house, so the reason Arthur looked so worried had to have something to do with the other. He turned on his heel and grabbed the blond's elbow just as he passed by, pulling him to a stop.

"Arthur, why were you with Feliciano?"

Emerald eyes darted around, trying to focus on anything that wasn't the large German staring disapprovingly down at him.

"U-Um, I wasn't. He's, um, not at home."

"Are you positive? Then why, pre-tell, were you at my house when I was not present?"

Arthur sighed, as if he were so incredibly guilty of something that he'd just given up on trying to argue about it. He pinched the bridge of his nose, turning away from Ludwig to start walking away again, mumbling as he did.

"I'm not lying. Feliciano really isn't at your house."

Ludwig didn't try to stop Arthur again, instead steadying the bags in his arms before he started back towards his house. However he now found himself walking a bit faster, his need to get home even greater. He could feel something strange in the air the closer he got to the house. It was only 10:00 in the morning. It was supposed to be a peaceful, content day, with no disturbances and a regular routine as always. But the closer Ludwig got to the front door, the more he felt like that would not be the kind of day he'd be having. 

When he finally reached the front door, he found it was already unlocked. He pressed the handle down and nudged it open with his foot, scooting inside and nudging it closed again. Once he'd trudged into the kitchen, the eerie silence that felt strangely out of place finally stood out. It was very, very unusual for Ludwig's home to be this silent as of lately. Normally, either Feliciano or Gilbert, sometimes both of them, would be running around the house somewhere, making a ruckus, and most of the time a large mess that Ludwig would ultimately end up cleaning. 

Ludwig put his bags on the counter and rolled his shoulders, starting for the living room. Well, if Feli wasn't going to come over, then a quiet day of reading could easily substitute. He expected that he would lie on the couch in his underwear, reading a novel until around lunch time. He also expected that he would have some good wurst for lunch, then go out to train. But, what he did not expect, was to walk into the living room and be greeted with a very familiar face.

The blond gasped when he flipped the lights on to reveal an oddly serious looking Feliciano. Only, this wasn't Feli. This person, sitting with his legs crossed and his arms spread along the back of the couch, a dead but still sparked look lingering in his hollow eyes, was definitely not Feliciano Vargas. The man didn't move, just stayed staring at Ludwig, as if waiting to see what he would do. Noting that the brunette seemed unlikely to move, Ludwig took the time to take in the appearance of the other. Instead of the blue uniform that Feliciano always wore, this man's was brown, the belt adorning two long red tassles, and the small hat placed on the dark brown hair brandishing a purple feather. His lean legs were still crossed, the knee high black boots threatening enough as they were. Ludwig noticed that his eyes were brown, like Feliciano's, but had a hue of pink that made him look strangely sinister in his own respect. 

It was like the air became heavier. This man was not Feliciano. He was worse.

Finally, Ludwig regained his composure enough to speak. 

"Who are you? Where is Feliciano?"

The smirk that crawled across this man's face was almost inhuman, his deep eyes coming to life as the black gloved hands moved from the back of the couch to rest on his knee, one on top of the other. He was threatening. He was confident. He was dangerous.

"Ciao, Ludwig. I am Luciano Vargas, and I know where it is that your Feliciano is. The only problem . . . well, the only problems are . . . I don't really feel like telling you, and it's not like he'll survive there for too long anyways. You may as well give up."

Ludwig shivered, his stomach twisting with the aura in the room. 

"Tell me where he is. I will get him back."

The other chuckled darkly, his teeth flashing. His voice was exactly the same as Feliciano's, but this laugh was foreign.

"Oh Ludwig, your little british friend sure did screw up, didn't he? I've never been switched between worlds before, but this could be interesting . . ."

"Worlds? What in the hell are you talking about? Tell me where Feliciano is, now."

"Do you not know?"

He stood, his hands clasped behind his back and he strode towards Ludwig, closing the space until only a few inches remained between them. Ludwig could smell his breath, a strong iron scent that permeated his nostrils such as the scent of spilled blood. He felt his face scrunch up, and Luciano's pink eyes lit up with amusement.

"Do you like the scent of my pasta sauce? I was eating my lunch when I was thrown into this . . . Cesspool of a world. It's my secret recipe . . . I had the help of a few . . . fallen enemies in order to make it."

Ludwig's heart jumped, but not out of fear of the man in front of him. He was scared for Feliciano. If he was in the place where this man came from, he was probably already dead.

"How do I get Feliciano back? Surely you want to go home as well."

Luciano hummed in thought, rocking up on his toes and back down to his heels and promptly shook his head.

"No. I honestly can't fathom how you want that weakling back. He is nothing like me. You may not know about us, but we know about you. So I know all about little Feli's weaknesses, all the nights he slept with you because he was scared of nothing. I know it all. Surely you would be happier with someone who can fend for themselves. Perhaps even fend for others as well." 

He swiftly stepped to the side, walking slowly around Ludwig.

"I'm much better than him, surely. In fact, I know I am. Hell, I don't know about you,"

Ludwig swallowed heavily as he felt cold metal pressing against his neck. Luciano was now standing behind him, brandishing a butter knife that he'd seemingly gotten from the kitchen. The red handle glinted in the sunlight that filtered through the window, time seemingly standing still as Luciano breathed down his neck.

"But I would rather a competent ally, over a pathetically weak one."

The knife's flat side pressed harder into the pulse that was currently frantic in Ludwig's neck. He chose his words carefully. He knew lying was the only way until he could get to Arthur.

"I will let you stay. But you cannot harm me, or anyone else, unless I say so. You will live here, under my supervision, but you can do whatever you like."

He sighed and let his muscles relax when the now warm knife was pulled away from his neck, his ear met with a giggled that seemed out of place coming from anyone other than Feli. Luciano slunk back into view, standing back in front of Ludwig's line of vision. Ludwig looked down quickly, noticing that the Italian now had six butter knives in his hands, one between each finger, snug and gripped comfortably as if extensions of the other man's entire being. It seemed that Luciano noticed the German's staring. Raising a hand to peer through the cutlery at the ice blue eyes, he smirked and clenched the knives tighter.

"I'll have to sharpen these, since my throwing knives were left behind. But,"

Ludwig really wished he hadn't been standing right against a wall. He barely registered when there was a knife above and on either side of his head, the thud as they buried themselves into the wallpaper not even heard before he turned his head to see the Italian already halfway out of the room. The knife throwing skills were probably only the beginning of it. There was an evil in that man, a sinister aura that permeated and filled his soul. He was nothing to be trifled with, Ludwig knew. If he wanted to get Feliciano back, he knew he had to wait until the right time. 

It would be unpleasant, living with this strange man who was now making tea in the little yellow kitchen down the hall.


	2. Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig is confused.

Ludwig did not leave the living room until he heard the Italian pull out a chair and sit, sipping his tea with his legs crossed in the save provocative position as before. He waited until he was sure that he wouldn't end up with a knife against his jugular again. Peering around the corner, Ludwig walked cautiously to the table, pulling out a chair and slowly sitting, completely aware of the calculating eyes on him. He had a distinct feeling that this man could manipulate his way in or out of anything he wanted, get whatever he wanted, and would undoubtedly cause him great pain if he was denied. So, the German decided that he would also manipulate. After all, this was not his Feliciano, so he felt no guilt in playing him like a fiddle.

He folded his hands, ice blue eyes wary as he watched the china tea cup raise to pale lips, then back down again. It was a full five minutes before either of them spoke. If anything, Ludwig knew he had to at least try to take control.

"So, Luciano. Are there others? Like you?"

"Yes. There is another you, as well. Though, he would have found many ways to make a perverse comment about you by now, as well as fall asleep on your couch. You are nothing alike, as the rest of us are unlike our counterparts."

Ludwig was quite taken back, knowing that there was another of himself. He was even more put off by the fact that this person was everything he strived not to be. Sloppy, perverted, lazy. All opposite of him. Now that he saw the pattern, he was now one hundred percent sure that he had to begin thinking of Luciano as everything Feliciano is not. Threatening, manipulative, scary. But he did notice one thing that was still opposite, but strangely refreshing. Luciano was very calm, very calculating, and very unnerving. He saw nothing but unstable workings behind those eyes.

"So, in your world, you know of us. Since Feliciano is in your world, and they will know who he is, what will they do to him?"

"Hmm, I am not entirely sure," 

He expected as much. This wouldn't be like getting information out of a four year old.

"But if my guesses are correct, Lutz may comment on his body, if it suits him, and Kyo might try to kill him if little Feli doesn't conform to his . . . wishes."

Ludwig saw red flash behind his eyes, but as he does best, kept his cool. He needed to out-manipulate this man. Luciano would not win. He stood, taking his jacket from the counter and shrugging it on. He turned to face the Italian who stared at him with a grin much like Ivan's, one that was only a front that sent ice through your nervous system. 

"I am going to train. Remember, you must follow my rules, but I will not restrict you on any activity you wish to carry on with."

"Ahh, I guess I will accompany you then."

Luciano stood and stretched his arms above his head, yawning languidly as he walked over to place his cup in the sink. He disappeared into the living room once again, probably to retrieve the knives he had so bluntly buried in Ludwig's wall. Once they were both in front of the door, Ludwig still a bit tense and uneasy about the fact that the overwhelming sense that Luciano would try to tag along with almost everything wouldn't go away, they walked out into the hot sun. It wasn't even noon yet, and Ludwig immediately began to sweat. Luciano, however, wore his tiny smirk and serious eyes just the same, approaching a large tree with smooth bark. He took out one of his knives, carving three circles into the bark, drawing a target. 

Ludwig went around the shed to retrieve his weights, getting a few extra just in case Luciano decided to gain a bit of muscle. As he carried the weights back around, he looked around to find the smaller Italian nowhere in sight. He quirked and eyebrow, walking over the dump the weights into the grass under a tree on the opposite side of the yard as Luciano's. It was peculiar, this silence again. It wasn't a peaceful silence. It was suspenseful. Crushingly so. 

There wasn't even a rustle of leaves before Luciano dropped from a high branch, turning almost inhumanly through the air to lodge three knives into the center of his small target. With an almost silent thud, he landed on the grass, knelt on one knee to look up at his handiwork. Ludwig had to say, he was very impressed. As much as he loved Feliciano, and he really did, this was a slightly refreshing change. This man could fight. He could hold his own. He could probably kill without a second thought. He was a weapon, and Ludwig found himself slightly entranced. 

He approached the Italian and nodded down at him, almost a silent agreement between them of the skill that was shown.

"Perhaps, Luciano, you can be of much use to me until you and Feliciano are switched back."

Anger and contempt flickered in the pink hued eyes before the icy grin slunk over the smooth face once again.

"Perhaps, Ludwig, you should not assume that I am some tool that will conform to your needs. I obey no one. Not even Kyo has been able to break me."

He stood again, the space between the German and Italian once again only a few inches. Ludwig held his place, staring challengingly into the hollow eyes.

"Show me what else you are able to do, Luciano. I am curious as to how you have held your own so well."

Now, Luciano was no bigger than Feliciano. Therefore, standing at 8cm shorter and half the brawn of the German, one would expect the nimble man to be a master at outmaneuvering his opponent. This, however, was not the case. Ludwig stood in a near perfectly executed stance, nodding to Luciano. He needed to assess the Italian's hand to hand combat, and once again, he was caught off guard by the other's skill. 

Ludwig made the first move, moving forward to attack head on, his balance and execution as perfect as ever. Normally, he would have a tiny curled up Feli on the ground, waving his little white flag frantically. It was normal. It was routine. But Ludwig was a large man. Obviously he would frighten a timid boy such as Feliciano. But Luciano was not him, Ludwig once again had to remind himself. He should have seem it coming when he stood his ground, fierceness in his eyes as he readied himself.

Ludwig was on the ground in seconds, flipped down with a painful thud and a surprisingly heavy Italian weighing down his chest, a knife pressed to his throat once again. It was all the German could do not to make a sound of desperation. His hands were held firmly by the wrists with only one of Luciano's hands, while his ribcage was pressed at either side by the slender but very muscular legs. It was hard to breathe, he couldn't move, he could have died right then and there if Luciano saw such things as fit. Maybe he did, because he stayed in that spot, a self satisfied look plastered right on the tan face for all of the world to see. This was someone who was used to getting what they want.

The blond's nostrils were once again invaded with a strong iron scent, along with a musk of sweat and dirt. Only then did he realize, snapped out of his dazed thoughts, that Luciano was invading his space even more. The Italian's warm breath ghosted across Ludwig's skin as he spoke.

"So, Ludwig, am I deemed 'useful' yet? Surely you can see that I am quite aware of how dangerous I can be. I like to use that to my advantage, no? Be careful what you wish for."

Ludwig's muscles ached, his chest burning from the pressure, and he couldn't stop staring at the person perched on his chest. He waited, patiently, before finally, Luciano pulled the knife from his throat. He expected him to get up and start again. However, he only leaned back, releasing the other's wrists and loosened his thighs around the bulky chest, smirking and watching as Ludwig rubbed at his neck. Luciano didn't need to ask to know that he was affecting Ludwig. 

"Say, let me ask you something, German. You have . . . special feelings for dear little Feli, yes?"

A blush erupted over the porcelain skin, a gloved hand coming up to lie over his eyes as he grimaced. 

"How in the hell do you know that? That's not even . . . Why the hell would you ask me that?"

"Hmm, well I know that I'm not Feli, but I look like him. Frankly . . . It's quite obvious that I am affecting you right now. Tell me,"

His hands came to rest on Ludwig's chest, his face taunting and playful as he pressed forward.

"Do you ever wish your precious Feliciano would take such initiatives?"

Ludwig, ever the highest self control, simply took a deep breath, willing the sudden confusing feelings brewing in his stomach to go away. He couldn't do this. This was very, very wrong. He loved Feliciano, even though he was too afraid to tell him, or do anything about it really. Feli being gone only intensified his need to see the Italian again, even if he'd only known he was gone a couple of hours ago. This man sitting on him could never replace the bouncy, eccentric, siesta loving boy that was his ally. But why, then, could Ludwig feel his inner desires poking at the door that led to his conscious brain? Why could he feel desire bubbling up in the pit of his stomach? It was strange. He could feel his control slipping, and that frankly scared him.


	3. Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* I told myself I wasn't going to do smut yet but my lovely girlfriend gave me literally the best idea ever so now I really want to so I shall.

Admittedly, the best course of action would have no doubtedly been to at least try to get out from underneath Luciano. What would have been for the best, was to establish immediately that he would not be partaking in any advances made by the Italian. Yes, this would have been the most virtuose and loyal thing to do.

But for some reason, those little nagging thoughts that kept trying to get through Ludwig's head were continuously thwarted by the primal desires that were surfacing. Sure, he'd been flustered and of course turned on by Feliciano before, seeing as how the boy rarely wore a sufficiant amount of clothing. But he'd never experienced this raw feeling of attraction before. He tried, really, so hard to tell himself that he didn't know this person, that he should only allow himself to feel this way about Feliciano. That this was  _wrong_. 

So lost in his warring thoughts, Ludwig barely registered when Luciano leaned even closer and ended up with his pale smirking lips only centimeters from his ear. As much as he wanted to resist it, deny it, not allow it, Ludwig felt his resistance snap in half. It was absolutely impossible. He wanted whatever this was, this carnal desire to handle and be handled. As a man of dignity, no one but Gilbert knew of his strange affinity for rough sex and anything relating to it. Of course, he knew he would never have this with Feliciano. He knew that Feli would not feel safe, even if he knew the safe word like the back of his hand. Frankly, this did not bother him, because he did love the Italian more than just a sexual want.

However, now, with a man on top of him who was Feliciano's exact counterpart and was obviously all too familiar with these things, he couldn't help all the pent up need that overflowed. He was snapped from his reverie when the warm breath and low words began to trickle into his ear, Luciano finally speaking with an air of knowing in his voice. He knew that he'd snapped Ludwig's resistance, and he had only perched himself upon the broad chest, nothing more.

"Ludwig, forget Feliciano. He's not here. Allow me to . . . fulfill those desires that such a weakling could not."

A groan escaped the blond's lips when he felt Luciano suddely slide back to sit on his waist, pressing down teasingly with a smirk to kill. His eyes screwed shut, not wanting to look up and see that it was indeed someone besides Feli. He didn't want to believe it, but he couldn't stop it either.

Luciano was seating directly over Ludwig's hips, his hands splayed over the hard chest beneath him as he rolled his own hips down slowly. He leaned over and latched his teeth onto the other's neck, lapping at the sweat that had condensed in the junction underneath his Adam's apple. Ludwig tilted his head back, exposing his neck even more and allowing a small groan of pleasure escape his lips. He could feel Luciano's hands sliding downward to roughly tug at the hem of his shirt, and even though his brain was screaming to make this stop, his body reacted quite differently.

He could feel himself getting harder the more Luciano rode down onto him, his teeth and lips now on his jaw and his hot breath panting in his ear. It was so delicious, Ludwig could almost not bear it. He'd denied himself all these years of the sweet fulfillment of sex, the intense burn of heat and sweat and tongues and fingers bruisingly gripping at his skin. He wanted to let Luciano do everything and more, the worries now no more than leaves in a summer breeze.

He opened his eyes and looked down as Luciano unbuttoned the dark green pants than had been pushed down to the very lowest of his hips, the nimble fingers not fumbling once. When they were yanked down along with his underwear, freeing his absolutely aching cock, he couldn't resist moaning in relief. Now he only needed something a bit more, some friction, skin against skin, pressure, anything. He bucked his hips just slightly, a silent protest to the wait being inflicted on him. Luciano pulled back from where he'd been sucking languidly at Ludwig's earlobe to peer down at him with hunger in his eyes. He reached down to undo his own belt, the dark brown fatigues loosening considerably before he wriggled them halfway down his thighs. Finally.

" _Luddy!"_

Ludwig tensed, shutting his eyes and shaking his head, confused. What the hell was that? His name? He screwed his eyes shut even more, his head racing.

" _Luddy! Look, look! I found this flower . . . For you!"_

No. Why now? What was even happening? 

As much as he wanted to put his attention on the man perched atop him, touching him all over and giving him the sweet friction he so desired, he couldn't help but let his mind wander, memories flickering through his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was cold. Frigid, more like, and Ludwig couldn't wait to get home and have a beer and sit by the fire to read. Since it was snowing, he'd close all the windows and put on a comfortable sweater and simply relax. It had really been such a long week, what with making these alliances with Feliciano and Kiku, having meetings, and discussing plans and strategies. It was fun, sure, but now it was time for some good relaxation._

_When that day's meeting ended, he'd made a quick detour to the grocery, bidding farewell to Feli and Kiku. Now, he was on his long private driveway, heading to the house that would most likely take an hour to even warm up from the fire. However, once he'd reached the peak of the small hill, he noticed that a warm glow was coming from the snowy windows, smoke rising from his chimney. Strange._

_He reached his front door and pushed it open, closing it quickly to preserve the incredible warmth that enveloped him once he'd entered._ _He unwound his scarf and hung it on the coat rack, kicked his shoes off, and shrugged off his overcoat. He then picked the groceries back up and walked into the kitchen, only to be assaulted by the scent of tomato sauce and garlic and bread, wine set out next to two glasses, one already used. He set the bags on the table and looked over to see Feliciano stirring a pot of sauce on the stove, a white bandana holding his honey hair back, only his wayward curl sticking out. Normally, Ludwig would be angry about someone being in his home without permission, but this was Feliciano, and for Feliciano, this was normal._

_He felt a warm smile grace his own face as he walked over to stand beside Feliciano and look down at his handiwork. He already knew it would be pasta, but seeing the boy's face light up when Ludwig seemed interested was very well worth it._

_"Luddy, I'm making pasta for dinner! You see after we left I noticed how cold it is here and I knew that when you got home you would be cold because your fireplace can't possibly heat this whole house quick enough and you'd have to cook after walking all the way to the store, so I came over to warm up the house and cook so it would be ready when you got home! Oh! And I bought wine too. I know you don't really like it but I do and you can just have a little bit if you want."_

_Ludwig couldn't help but chuckle at the enthusiasm that came with Feli's sunny attitude. He really felt like a very lucky person, and it was at that moment that he realized, even though they'd only known each other for just over a week, these feelings were more than what one would feel towards a friend or a simple ally. He truly love the Italian, and that was the night that he finally let himself fully recognize that._

_He leaned down to press a chaste kiss the Feliciano's forehead, his gloved hand resting atop the boy's head._

_"Thank you Feliciano."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"No!"

It was so sudden that even Ludwig was surprised at the intensity at which he yelled. He couldn't do it. There was no way he could do it. He reached up to push Luciano off of his hips, quickly replacing his pants and buckling his belt, pulling his shirt down and making himself decent. He then sat up and glared at the Italian, who was also hurriedly, but clearly angrily, making himself decent. He knew he'd fucked up. He made Luciano angry, and by the look on the Italian's face and the 'you'll regret that' glimmer in his eyes, he was  _very_ angry.

"Ludwig, what in the everloving fuck are you doing?"

"I can't do this with you! I love Feliciano, there is no way that I will betray him like this. It is unacceptable."

A low chuckle resonated, striking Ludwig like a palm to the chest.

"I will get what I want. I always get what I want. It's just too bad that you decided to make it harder."

"Enough! I will not allow you to come here and turn my life upside down! I will get Feliciano back, and you cannot stop me. I'm going to Arthur's, now!"

He straightened his jacket and looked away from Luciano, his eyes resolute and set on the road. He knew that it had come down to simply ignoring the Italian in order to get to Arthur so he could get Feliciano back. He didn't really get far though, before there was a hand on his chest, Luciano standing firmly in front of him, staring up at him as angry as ever.

"Hell. No."

He closed the space, his other hand moving up to wrap tightly around Ludwig's throat.

"I call the shots,  _not you._  I was planning on playing along with your little boss game you seem to have going on, but not anymore. I'll see if you are of use to  _me,_ and if not, I  _will_ kill you. And you'll never see little Feli again. Got it?"

All Ludwig could do was nod, because really, he had more of a chance getting Feliciano back while alive and under Luciano's nose than if he were bleeding out on the front lawn of his house.


	4. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weee~ another chapter update!

It ended up being days before Ludwig even felt safe leaving his room. Luciano had made his authority quite known, turning away any visitors, and only cooking for himself, using up all of Ludwig's groceries. When the German finally did manage to quietly tread down the hallway, intent on going out to get groceries so he wouldn't have to hear Luciano get angry about the diminishing food, he noticed that nothing seemed out of place, even though the Italian had been making quite a racket downstairs. 

His trained ears and light footsteps revealed that Luciano must have been out somewhere, or was at least being very quiet. Maybe he was sleeping. Even so, he was probably still dangerous and trained himself to wake at the drop of a pin. Therefore, Ludwig hoped it was the former. He simply needed to get out of the house, even if only for a bit, because the tension and eerie atmosphere that was clouded in that house was unbearable. He was sure that Feliciano would have broken down in tears by now. Frankly, he wouldn't have blamed him. Frankly, he felt as though he could do the same. But for Feli, he had to be strong and get out of the house.

Once he reached the end of the hallway and got down the stairs, the carpet muffling his footsteps, he peered into the sunroom first, sighing in relief when he found it empty. Next he checked the office and the bathroom, finally making his way to the living room and kitchen. Finding Luciano nowhere in the house, he let out a long breath he hadn't realized he was holding and leaned against the counter. He took the moment to think about what he should do, because he'd been so stressed these past few days trying to steer clear of Luciano that he couldn't work out a plan well enough to slide right under the Italian's nose. All he really knew was that he needed to get to Arthur's house and simply have him reverse whatever crazy spell he'd done to initiate this whole mess, and then he would have Feliciano back and he could finally confess his feelings so nothing would ever separate them again. Right? 

As simple as it seemed, he knew that he had to do this in a way that Luciano would not become suspicious. If he said he was going for groceries and instead went to Arthur, it would be strange when he came home empty handed. If he went to Arthur and then grocery shopping, it would seem strange that he was gone for such an unreasonable amount of time. There was really no way around this other than have Arthur come to him. If he could call him at a time when Luciano was definitely not around, he could at least try to get him to come and climb in through his window, since the moody Italian had no interest in letting in guests. 

Whichever way he looked at it, the task would be difficult. He didn't even know for sure if Luciano was gone at that very moment. He could be hiding. Ludwig thought back to the first day he saw Luciano throw knives, butter knives at that, and lodge them into a tree. He'd been perched up in the tree and Ludwig would have never found him had he not come down himself. It was a frightening concept, to know that even now he could not be alone even though he thought he was.

Sighing heavily, he poured himself a glass of water and drank it down quickly, trying to clear his head and parch his dry throat. It wasn't as if he'd had much to eat or drink in the past couple days because of his lack of interest in having to be around the Italian. As he set his glass in the sink, he heard the front door slam shut and had to bite the inside of his cheek in order to keep the defeated groan from slipping. It seemed that Luciano really was out, but Ludwig had not been fast enough to leave before he got back.

He was met moments later with the shorter man, his brown locks only slightly disheveled from the outdoor heat and his eyes as bored yet overbearing as always. He was flustered, most likely from someone angering him to the point of him snapping as he had done with Ludwig, and the German could tell that he would be smart to hold his tongue at the moment. 

Ripping a chair out from under the table, Luciano sat down with an irritated huff and slammed his elbows on the table, cradling his forehead in his hands. Ludwig almost wanted to ask him what was wrong. Almost. 

Before he even had time to, however, the Italian spoke, grinding the words through his clenched teeth.

"Ludwig. Make me tea, and put a shit ton of sugar in it."

Ludwig closed his eyes and sighed through his nose, trying not to retort. He didn't need the shit storm he would undoubtedly get if he denied the request.

He turned and put the kettle on the stove, turning it on before pulling out the tea bags and placing one in a cup. As he leaned against the counter to wait for the water to heat, he noticed that Luciano kept looking angrier and angrier as he sat there. Internally shrugging, he decided that he was probably going to get yelled at anyways. He might as well ask why the Italian was now stabbing a small throwing knife into his wooden dining table.

"Um, may I ask what has you so angry?"

A moment passed before Luciano looked up and his face alarmingly changed from furious to just a tad softer, like he was genuinly surprised that Ludwig, or anyone for that matter, even asked him that kind of question. It was replaced seconds later, however, with the annoyed sneer that looked like it lived on the tanned face.

"Just make me my tea. I'm leaving afterwards. I have some things to take care of that aren't your business, so don't stick you damn nose into any of it."

Ludwig nodded and turned around, the kettle starting to whistle, and poured the hot water into the cup to let the tea steep. Once he'd prepared it to the Italian's liking, he set it down in front of the other and waited until he'd tossed it back almost like he was drinking alcohol, wincing only slightly at the heat that obviously scorched and numbingly burned his tongue and throat. No one can possibly drink tea that hot that fast and not be sobbing from pain.

But Luciano did. At least, he didn't show that it hurt him, if it even did. He simply stood and put the small cap back on his head and straightened his jacket, taking a moment to visibly relax his face into an impassive but still serious expresson that was surely used to fool the outside population that he wouldn't kill them in a moment's notice. Ludwig's eyes trained on the small brown hip pouch that hung off his belt, the handles of several knives peeking out at him when Luciano opened it to slide the knife he'd been playing with back in with the rest. He had undoubtedly bought them when he'd been out.

Then, as if Ludwig was not even present, Luciano promptly turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen, and moments later, Ludwig heard the front door close. Still rooted to his spot beside the table, he quickly decided that it was now or never.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been about an hour since Luciano had left, and Ludwig had decided that he would wait until the Italian was probably wandering around the town and then leave to go to the grocery, which was on the very outskirts and he would be less likely to run into the other. It would work out just fine, he told himself. It wasn't as if he thought Luciano would do anything to him in public, but he still didn't want to have more to do with him than necessary, and that including on outings.

So, currently the blond was walking down the road away from his house, claid in his usual black tank top and green fatigues, along with his boots and a green jacket hanging from his shoulders. It was a nice day, the heat less gruesome than the week before. Ludwig noticed that there were many more people milling around the marketplace and outside of the indoor grocery that day, and was even more elated when Luciano was nowhere to be seen. He decided that he would spend the time shopping and then get a nice beer at the beer hall a bit further into town, chatting with some of his old friends whom he'd been to busy to actually spend any time with. Yes, it would be a nice day after being cooped up in the house, and at the moment, Ludwig found himself without any worries but one.

He was still thinking about Feliciano. Still missing his home smelling of pasta and grass and outdoors because Feliciano liked to bring Ludwig flowers and just about anything he found interesting outside. Stil missing the way he'd feel Feliciano curled up inches away in his bed when the little Italian would come in at the early morning hours. Still missing Feliciano's hugs and kisses on his cheeks that made him blush furiously and stammer like a teenager with a crush but also made his heart soar to incredible heights. Still wondered if his lovely Feliciano was even alive where he was at, or if he'd just beeen tortured and hurt and . . . No.

Ludwig couldn't afford to think like that. He couldn't. He had to be optimistic and get to Arthur so he could get the two Italian counterparts switched back. He had to wait until he actually knew the outcome before panicking. 

Shaking his head and sighing, he continued walking to the grocery. However, he was startled out of his thoughts by a rough voice yelling animatedly through the streets, shouting profanities in German and causing a crowd to gather. There was literally only one person that Ludwig thought could be making such a ruckuss, and when he pushed his way through the crowd enough to see into the center where a small yellow bird was fluttering worriedly over white hair he knew that Gilbert was up to no good once again. For being related to Ludwig, he surely was the complete opposite. Ludwig couldn't help but roll his eyes and start towards his brother.

But he froze, glued to the uneven pavement of stones and dirt that seemed hard pressed to his boots all of a sudden. Across from Gilbert, standing with the body language of someone who could not have been more bored with the situation but eyes that flamed and exuded fury and contempt was Luciano. He seemed to not have noticed Ludwig, which the German was thankful for, but the fact that he was obviously in a confrontation with his brother made Ludwig worried. Very much so. He didn't need to ask in order to find out what had happened to start this.

"What the hell Feli, runnin' into me like that and walkin' away like nothin' happened!? The hell is wrong with you?"

Ludwig felt rigid again. Gilbert had always been a tad bit rude to Feliciano, mostly in a lighthearted way since he knew how Ludwig felt about the Italian, but nonetheless always very, very playful. Ludwig didn't blame him. Since Gilbert was all around carefree, he was a likely friend for Feli and the two got along well. So, Ludwig could understand Gilbert's anger and probably confusion that he was expressing at the moment. 

When Luciano spoke, it was calm, collected, almost tauntingly in the sense that it sounded like the way one would speak to a six year old.

"If I have to tell you one more time that I am not Feliciano, I will not be happy about it. I would suggest you do not continue making such a scene, since you are only embarrassing yourself and making me angrier, which you do not want."

"Tch, if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny. West is probably freakin' out! You should go home and cook some pasta or somethin'."

Ludwig visibly winced, knowing that Gilbert had said probably the worst thing possible. Begrudginly, he continued walking to the center of the small crowd and stood near Gilbert, waiting. He didn't have to wait long.

"Ah, I see that you have chosen the hard way, yes?"

Luciano reached into his pouch and pulled out a small knife, obviously brand new and sharpened to the point where even the master knife throwing man dared not to touch the blade as he'd done with the butterknives. Ludwig blinkined and his eyes widened, immediately worried for his brother.

Luciano raised the blade in front of him, seemingly admiring the glimmering metal. He turned it once, blinking, and smiled. 

Ludwig didn't know what to do.

"Gilbert!"


	5. Hiatus

I'm putting this fic on Hiatus because I have another GerIta fic that I want to start and a shit ton of people want to read it. SO! I won't be totally giving up on this fic but I really gotta get that other idea out into a fic or I'll lose it and the demand for it is higher!


	6. Hiatus

I'm putting this fic on Hiatus because I have another GerIta fic that I want to start and a shit ton of people want to read it. SO! I won't be totally giving up on this fic but I really gotta get that other idea out into a fic or I'll lose it and the demand for it is higher!


End file.
